English Swap
by Sabilandako
Summary: America definitely did not expect this. Nor did England. To be body-swapped with the other was just pure hell. Of course, don't forget the other nations that were constantly making them annoyed. Don't also forget those awkward 'personal' issues, annoying brothers, and weird skills. Could the two English speaking nations still make through all of that with their sanity still intact?
1. Prologue

**So hello! Sabila here, making another story. Hahah there's actually a reason behind this story, if you don't mind me sharing.**

**I actually got a massive writer's block since three weeks ago, and since I am incredibly insane whenever I couldn't write, I decided to write this. This is the easiest plot I could think of, hence, the story is born.**

**I know the plot is over-used, but hey, at least it'll help me overcome this damn writer's block.**

**Hahaha so yeah, read and enjoy (hopefully).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**EDIT: APRIL 23, 2015**

**I HAVE RE-WRITTEN ALL CHAPTERS 1 UP TO 4; FROM THE SPELLING MISTAKES TO THE GRAMMAR ONES. I HOPE IT'S TO YOUR CONVENIENCE :D**

* * *

><p>America was sure he was having a dream. A very awesome dream, if he might add. After all, it was impossible for him to be seeing a gigantic swimming pool filled with hamburgers, french fries, and milkshakes alike. So, with his stomach grumbling for some food to be eaten, he dived into the heavenly pool; not minding that the rather weird concoction was just plain disgusting; even for himself if he ever was awake and conscious.<p>

Deciding that there was no harm in just eating and swimming in this dream of his, he sighed, one that of contentment, as he dived under the fluid only to plop back up after a few minutes to gasp for air.

However, before he could even dive back down for the third time, a monster with thick eyebrows, blazing green eyes, a strong British growl, and a feminine but definitely cute—no, definitely _horrendous_ face, came into his view.

All monsters are evil; that was what the virtue America lived by. Because of this, he hastily clambered up the pool and he unsheathed his gun from its holster. He then heroically pointed it to the monster's pale, pinkish, and drool-worth—what America meant was, _scrawny_ chest before he pulled the trigger.

And once the bullet met the monster's chest, said creature howled loudly; his scream making the tall nation jolt in surprise.

And America woke up.

* * *

><p>America sat upright from where he was laid; rivulets of sweat forming on his forehead.<p>

His heart was wildly thumping on his chest, maybe due to the scream he heard in his dream. The scream was, dared America say it, was really loud and high and it was scary. Not that he would admit it, but the scream made shivers go up his spine; fabricated by imagination or not.

"What the hell was that scream?" The blue eyed nation mumbled once he calmed his swiftly-beating heart; his body shuffling its way away from the bed.

However, once his feet touched the floor, something ominous felt wrong.

"What the hell… Why am I in England's room…?"

And he gulped; looking towards his right; hoping that _please oh my god please tell me I did not sleep with him last night_, only to sigh that of relief when he found no one beside him.

America tried to stand up. He really did try. Although, there was a problem he knew he couldn't find the answer for.

He couldn't freaking control his body properly.

And a sharp scream interrupted his little dilemma; the scream coming from another room near to this master bedroom.

America instantly ran out of the room; going towards where the scream came from, not minding that he fell on the floor many times more than he would ever like. Once he reached the guest room did only the screaming stopped.

Although it had been replaced with soft sobs.

"Iggy?! Are you in there?!" The American screamed as he banged on the door; finding it to be locked, "C'mon, Iggy please, open this door!" And his concern grew bigger as the sobs increased.

_'Oh my god, what happened to my voic—'_

And he was cut off when he heard a whimper coming inside the room.

"America… You i-idiot…"

_'Don't tell me England can't control his body properly too!'_

And the door opened; America almost fainting once he saw who was behind the door.

A tall man with blue eyes and dirty blond hair with a piece sticking up.

'I must be hallucinating to see myself…' was America's last thought before he passed out cold.

* * *

><p><strong>SO, the prologue's done! I know it's a bit short, but hahaha, blame my writer's block.<strong>

**And before you complain how awful this story is, I would like to say sorry first.**

**Don't worry though, I'll make sure the next chapter would actually be readable.**

***I'll update my other stories after I finished suffering this writer's block..**

**Tips on how to destroy this freaking block? :D**


	2. A new type of clothes

**Hello! Before you skip this part, let me tell you something important. And I really did put this on top so you could notice it first.**

**Haha so okay anyways, let me remind you that whenever either of the two would do something concerning about a body part, just like this,**

**"America put up both of HIS hands in surrender."**

**That just means that England's hands were the one raised. America was after all swapped with England. So yeah, just to avoid confusion.**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>1st CHAPTER<p>

"We're swapped..."

"I know, now shut the bloody fuck up and tell me what happened last night..." England growled; the growl sounding weird instead of scary because it sounded so foreign with America's voice.

After America found out that he and England were indeed swapped, he managed to make England go down to the living room to talk. But it was not easy as England was grumpier than usual; he had cursed the American using his pirate tongue, he had kicked America on the shin (which the Briton regretted doing so as America was trapped inside HIS body.) The Briton with an American body also choked America, which he also regretted after some gagging and whimper. And it made the American step a five decimeter space away from an England who was on one of his foulest moods ever.

At this point in time, the two blonds were seating face to face on the long couch at England's living room. America was ruffling the short messy locks on his head out of curiosity as France always told them that England's hair was rough as hell. But surprisingly, it was soft as heaven. England, however, was glaring at him for messing the messy hair even more.

"Okay, England, look. You don't need to be grumpy about it. Frowning doesn't look good on my face," And he made a face, "Besides, we need to analyze the situation first and definitely not quarrel…" The American muttered as he put up his hands up in mock defense.

"Finally, some of my sense passed on to you…" England grumblingly replied with a roll of those baby blue eyes; making America sigh deeply.

"Come on, Iggy. Don't get my boxers in a twist," he chided softly, "Okay, as I said, I woke up with me inside your body. And it's still morning, stop thinking those perverted things."

England suddenly spat the tea he was drinking.

"G-git! Wh-what are you talking a-about?! Are you implying s-something?!" The Briton screamed with a large blush covering his cheeks.

"Nope!~"

"I thought we are talking about our current predicament?! Focus, you bleeding twat!"

The now-green eyed nation laughed loudly in response as he drank from the cup he was nursing. He then put his coffee down the table and put one of the most serious face he ever saw England made when they still hadn't been swapped. "Okay. See, we were body swapped, including our abilities, overnight. And no, it's not my fault. I know you're drunk last night because I had to get you from that pub. I'm sure you used some weird magic again!" And to rile England up, "Maaaaaan~, this is so bad. When will we be normal again anyways?"

That definitely did the trick as the now-larger nation smacked the chuckling America on the shoulders.

"I don't know why this is bad for you since you are lucky you're in that definitely useful body, but this is tragic for me!" England puffed; his cheeks reddening before he became silent.

"And I don't know when will this end…"

"Hahaha! Look, how could I act as the hero when I'm stuck inside this small body? Hahaha! And I can't cook anymore—and OH MY GOD, WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I don't know when this curse will end, and MY COOKING IS PERFECTLY FINE!"

And so started their normal banter.

But that was until they realized that there was a world meeting starting at noon. And it was already ten in the morning.

"Bollocks! We need to get ready! Take a shower, and I will ready our clothes," And when America just laughed from where he was being straddled by England, "Go! Don't just slump there!"

"Yes mom!~"

"I'm not your mum!"

"Yes, you are!"

"I'm not!"

"Sure, if only you let me pick the clothes this body will wear!~" America goofily said, making a prompt to ignore England's flushed face.

"You do know that my body still needs to look presentable right?"

"I can so pick presentable clothes!"

"No, you don't! For all I know you'll just make that body—_my body_—wear some hero costume!"

The American pouted in response, which could be seen as cute as it was placed on the Brit's pale face.

The Englishman made a face, "Ugh. Don't use that pout on my face. It looks weird."

America pouted much more; now complete with the puppy dog eyes.

"I never thought my face could pull of that cutesy face," and he gagged, "Okay fine, go pick whatever you want, if only you promise never to make that face again while inside my body!"

The American nodded childishly as he made a wild run upstairs.

"Yes mom!~"

England sighed.

And that sigh turned into a loud shriek when he arrived at his room.

"Dude! I never thought you wore this kind of things! France was right! You were a punk back then!" America laughed loudly as he flashed a black sleeveless shirt with punkish designs and a tight skinny jeans s stripped with threads from the cabinet.

England blushed heavily as he snatched away the articles.

"Sh-shut up! Don't touch this!"

"Ahh~ What a pity, I know your body will look good in these clothes…"

"It doesn't!"

"Yes it is! You'll see if you let me wear these things!"

"It does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too! Just let me wear these!"

And England heaved a deep sigh; massaging his temples in resignation. "Fine… But wear a jacket! I would not like my body to catch a cold. You hear me, my body, not you!"

And America instantly snatched the clothes back again as he guffawed.

"Okay fine, old man. I'll go take a shower." He chuckled as he grabbed some undergarments, the clothes, and a towel; then cheerfully making a bee-line towards the bathroom.

The Briton was then left on the room alone; a small creepy smile making its way to his tanned face.

* * *

><p>When England descended downstairs on the living room, all prepared, he was nothing but surprised to see America posing in front of a mirror. And it looked ridiculous when you saw England's body doing it.<p>

"Dude, can you see how I look freaking hot in these clothes?~" America sung merrily; not taking his eyes off the mirror.

The younger nation had really worn those clothes, with the addition of some leather jacket he saw inside England's wardrobe. And England blushed as he heard those words.

"You do realize that is my body, right?" He awkwardly said.

"So? Hahah at least it'll look sexier with my personality!" America laughed as he posed again; emerald eyes trained on the petite body.

'Oh god, did I really say 'sexier'? Oh shit. Awkward.' The posing nation thought with a blush as he finally turned expectantly to see his body that currently housed England.

And he screamed loudly while the Brit stifled a laugh.

"Dude, what the bloody hell are you w-wearing?!" The hero screamed as he pointed a shaking finger towards his original body; his eyes going wide in horror.

England raised a thin eyebrow before slightly smiling; revealing the pearly white teeth America were proud of.

"These? It's just a payback for choosing those clothes." The older nation explained as he dusted off the long-sleeved polo, vest, and sweat pants America's large body was currently wearing. Suddenly, without a warning, he felt hands gripping tightly on his vest.

"Take that off! You're ruining my reputation!" The younger nation begged as he tugged rather harshly on the articles.

"Then take that off too! France would make me die in embarrassment with those clothes!" The once-emerald eyed man snapped as he slapped America's now smaller hands away.

America pouted heavily with this; England making a point to ignore him.

"B-but! But I look cool with these clothes...!" The American whined childishly before he turned towards the mirror presumably to see the cute pout placed on the Brit's face he now wore.

The older nation sighed in annoyance.

"Let's just get some breakfast on the way…" England tiredly grumbled (all the while hiding a blush from America's comment), before straightening his clothes. He walked gentlemanly towards the door, (which was weird if you saw America's figure doing that) with an excited America skipping behind him. (Which was also weird if you saw England's body doing that.)

* * *

><p>Everybody was already on the meeting room, patiently waiting for the two English speaking nations to arrive. Well, not everybody was patient.<p>

"They are late for half an hour already. I expect America to be late, but for England? This is not acceptable, considering he's the host of this meeting." Germany growled as he glared at the door, which was now sweating profusely. (That is, if doors could do that.)

"Ahh~ Germany, don't worry. They're probably stuck with traffic. And besides, if Angleterre arrives, so will Amerique. Amerique did stay at Angleterre's house last night after all." France piqued up, all the while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ve~ Germany! Let's have some pasta first!"

Germany sighed, completely ignoring the blabbering Italian. The meeting didn't even start yet, and there was already chaos going on.

There were fighting there, bickering over here, choking here, hitting there, and 'kolkolkoling' near here.

The ticked-off German almost burst a vein for all the chaos that was happening all throughout the room, but fortunately, that was stopped when France shrieked; a trembling finger pointed at the double wooden doors. Everyone looked at what had earned France to act like that, and when they finally saw the source, they too screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA woooh! Done! And I know this chapter stinks! So, short chapter is short. Yay :D<strong>


	3. A new type of nations

**Soooooo, hello! :D I am back~ you know, I'm so lazy right now I couldn't even think of anything to say. Haha~ but anyways, here's the third chapter of this bloody story! But I would like to say something in advance; ehem ehem**

**This chapter is rushed. Yep. Very rushed. You see, I really just have to study, but me, being the lazy me, decided to write this first before I spiral into study mode. **

**So, ummm haha. We're cool. Yeah...**

**_I am also sorry for not replying to your reviews. I promise to review to them when I get the chance. Sorry :(((_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>2nd CHAPTER<p>

**EDIT:**

***Hey guys! So from now on, when I mention America, I mean the America that was stuck inside England's body. And when I say England, I mean the England stuck inside America's body! Although when I mention 'America', I mean America's BODY being occupied by England. Same with 'England'. So here:**

**America- America himself**

**'America'- Alfred's BODY**

**England- England himself**

**'England'- Arthur's BODY***

* * *

><p><em>There was a world meeting today situated in London. The weather was finally clear and no dark clouds were present; making everyone turn jovial. Perhaps everyone was too happy because before the meeting could even start, there was already chaos going on. The chaos continued, giving Germany a huge migraine, but that was until France screamed as he pointed a shaking finger towards the huge door of the meeting room. The nations looked at what had made France scream like that, and when they saw what it was, they too screamed.<em>

* * *

><p>"Shut up! Stop screaming!" 'America' roared from the doorway as he stomped off towards the front, darkly waving a very surprised Germany off. Once he was already on the front, and once the German numbly sat down with his mouth agape, he set down his cup of tea on the mahogany table. He then tiredly gestured towards 'England', who was currently munching on a hamburger on the doorway, to come forward together with him.<p>

"A-Angleterre...? Isn't it weird that you're eating a burger and you're wearing those punk clothes and mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu..." The French nation inquired as he hyperventilated; Canada stepping up to calm his father figure down. After successfully being calmed down, he fearfully looked again at the duo. His confused blue eyes drifted towards 'America' who looked ready to kill him.

"And A-amerique...? Isn't it also weird that you're sipping TEA of all drinks and you're wearing those kind of old man's clothes and mon dieu mon dieu mon di—" and before France could hyperventilate once again, 'England' walked towards him and clamped his mouth shut.

"Dude, you're really annoying Iggy right now." He spoke cheerfully before biting unto another burger.

And everyone lost their minds at what happened since the two nations arrived. Guess what, another chaos erupted.

'America' glared at 'England' before shouting loud enough to be heard beyond the fourth wall.

"GITS. KEEP CALM AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Everyone silenced at that, but not before staring at the grinning, punk clothed, burger-eating 'England' and a growling, gentlemanly clothed, tea-drinking 'America' in front of them.

* * *

><p>'America' sipped his tea calmly as he let the nations process the explanation they had just heard. 'England', on the other hand, was playing on his phone, all the while muttering some curses about freaking pipes and birds.<p>

Although, after a few minutes of no one speaking, 'America' spoke; his voice having an edge to it. It was weird to say the least hearing America speaking like a murderer.

"Bloody gits... You really didn't understand what I said earlier, right?"

Everyone nodded warily.

"Gaaaah! You really should listen when somebody talks! And bloody hell, stop staring at me like that! And stop bloody staring at my original body! You stupid idiots—" And before 'America' could burst from anger and annoyance, 'England' put a comforting hand on the 'American's' shoulder before speaking towards the nations.

"Okay dudes, listen carefully." His face suddenly lit up, "Wow, it really is weird when you hear Iggy's voice as cheerful as this! HAHAHAHA better to take advantage of this! This could be used as a blackmail! Maybe I could call his brothe—"

"You're getting on the wrong topic!" 'America' snapped to the other as the nations looked at them confusedly and scaredly.

"Haha whatevs~ You see, I am really America, and that one..." He pointed to the American body whose scowl dominated his whole face. "...that frowning guy who is currently inside my body is England, the grumpy one! And maaaaan! Stop being a pervert like Iggy!" The thick eyebrowed man pouted as he saw France, Japan, and Hungary producing a tissue. The nations blushed, liking the pout placed on England's face. But, that was really beside the point.

"Ja... Assuming that you really are America and that one is England, what happened last night…?" Germany warily asked; noting 'America' who was currently sobbing now out of frustration.

"HAHAHAHA~ Last night was a BAMF!" Nobody spoke with that as they were all concentrating on how weird but cute the laugh sounded with England's British accent. And the fact that series of groans and hot moans out of frustration that tangled with America's voice really didn't help at all… But that was again beside the point.

The nations were stuck in their perverted imagination so America just continued happily.

"So, Iggy went drunk again last night, and would you believe that he turned into an angel?! How creepy (but hot) is that? And just ignore that enclosed thing. That was supposed to be on my mind only." And he willed his blush to go away, "Anyways, we got into a fight again over some food. And maaaaan, he tried to cast a spell on me for being 'an ungrateful git who likes to flaunt himself and likes to make me blush!'." The American stuck inside England's body prattled on as he said the last part with the perfect way on how England would always say those things. Except maybe for the 'blush' thing.

'America' glared at 'England' with a heavy blush (testifying that maybe indeed, America makes England blush) for what he just stated before pouncing on the British body.

And chaos erupted once again.

Well, everything explains a lot to the stupefied nations. After all, you could never see America as serious and mature like that, (and not to mention as grumpy like that too). You could also never see England as cheerful and happy. (Not to mention as childish as that.) And currently, the nations had their full interest on the two body-swapped nations.

Although the English-speaking nation's fight had been put to an end when somebody ripped the two away from each other.

"Stop fighting! England, even though you're bigger now because you're using America's body doesn't mean that you could strangle him like you always do with France! And America, just because you're more speedy and flexible now that you're using England's body doesn't mean that you could twist his arm like that!" Germany roared; his blue glare sweeping from the two immature nations towards the other heavily amused countries.

England huffed before recomposing himself; his hands straightening his vest and tie.

"I am sorry for my immature behavior. And I am also sorry for the idiot that makes my body do some embarrassing things."

America groaned at that as he too straightened himself. "Well, I am sorry too. I should have prevented the old drunkard from using his crappy magic." He feigned the sincere voice the British accent was currently filling in; oblivious to the glare sent his way.

And with that, the two jumped inside a fighting cloud as they brawled with each other again.

The nations sighed amusedly. This was really the normal, if you count the two swapping bodies as normal. But before anyone of them could stop the two fighting men, Germany groaned as he turned towards the cloud.

"Please stop already." He said as he mentally smacked his head in frustration.

England and America stopped fighting immediately as they heard the agitated German. They admitted that they were just also frustrated with themselves for letting this magic to happen. So, as a sign of offering, 'England' brought his hand towards 'America' to help him up. 'England' smiled sincerely (which made the nations coo on how handsome and cute the Brit looked like when smiling) as 'America' grumblingly (which also made the nations coo on how mature and hot the American looked when being serious) reached out to the offered hand. Once standing, the two nations shook hands as a sign of peace. And deep inside America's original body, England mentally smiled too.

And everyone was at peace again. But that was ruined when they realized that they still have a meeting going on.

Everybody suddenly obtained a ticket to hell.

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends this crappy chapter! Haha woohoo~ I really don't know what I should feel with this chapter. Haha you know... But all I could say is,<strong>

**"HI."**

**So yeah, thank you for reading! And I would like to hear your opinions and suggestions about this! :D**


	4. A new type of party

**I am back! After days of not showing up because of those reincarnated hell of exams, I am finally here again!**

**So, I don't know what to say, but THANK you for those reviews. Okay, let's answer! **

**Guest: Here you go! **

**SomethingSimsy: You really think so? Haha, well here you go! **

**And okay, let me tell THANK YOU for those reviews. Hahah especially the Shakespeare part. Haha you rock, PhylanceSimons**

* * *

><p>3rd CHAPTER<p>

Everyone was deathly silent as Germany sinisterly loomed on the front. Once he was already on the podium, he spoke with such a low voice; a voice that made the nations' blood ran cold.

"All of you are expected to behave on this meeting; and that is something to be mindful of, as this meeting will last for WEEKS. Therefore, as nations, you are supposed to act mature... Do. You. Understand. Me?" He growled threateningly with each word accented with a bang of a fist on the table. The nations then nodded hastily as Germany sighed in tiredness.

"England. You're the host for this meeting. Can we start now?" The German asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose; forcing his annoyance to drip away. 'America' just nodded stiffly as he was just frustrated as the German.

Once standing on the front, England started his meeting without further ado. And although the meeting was boring because of England's 'gentlemanly' way of presenting, the nations didn't quite have the guts to tune him out. It was just so weird to see 'America' on front; his voice being serious and without the usual cheerful tinge to it; his body movements being stiff and straight; vest and dull pants adorning his muscular body. It was just so weird yet it felt right. The nations actually thought that the actions suited the American's body. It was cool on some way, and it was dubbed as mature.

England sighed mentally. He couldn't quite concentrate on what he was presenting on the front. Everybody was just staring at him like he was a prey; and it was starting to unnerve him. He even knew that they were not listening as they were just stuck on whatever wonderland they were happily residing now.

The Brit having an American body coughed awkwardly as he finished his speech; his eyes casted downwards with a faint blush on his cheeks. He admitted that he was quite flattered that the nations were actually giving him attention, but he would quickly mask it with irritation as it was not the way he liked to be stared on. Everybody just blinked in surprise and disappointment as 'America' sat back tiredly down on his seat; although they smiled again once they saw that 'England' was on the front now, ready to give his 'heroic' presentation.

America started cheerfully as the nations stared at him with such intensity. And since he decided to be oblivious to their heavy stares, he ignored them and continued on his speech.

It was weird; the nations would say. Seeing 'England' as cheerful as that; his voice having such liveliness that actually complimented it, a smile making its way on his lips that the nations rarely saw, his actions being springy and bubbly. It was so weird. And those tight jeans adorning his legs? The nations saw it hot; hot in such a way it could burn them in lust. And they would admit that all of that really fit England.

America was nervous. The nations were staring at him so much that it could turn him into a puddle of sweat. Yes, it really felt good to be stared at, but it was not his own body. And he was supposed to be staring too at the Brit's body had they not been swapped. To erase himself of such thoughts, he just put a smile that made the nations smile too in adoration as he finished his speech. It was so rare, after all, to see a smile adorning the normal scowling face of England.

"So, any questions?" America asked gleefully to the crowd of nations. A hand suddenly raised upward and he turned towards the direction of it only to see an overly-cheerful France.

"Yes, Francey-pants?"

"Ah~ How rude... But may I ask, you have taken a shower, oui?" The Frenchman asked with a sly smirk. That lone question somehow sparked the nations' interests and made the real England blush heavily.

"Yeah, of course! Why?" The man asked with a loud laugh; already knowing what the French nation would ask.

The shoulder-length blond haired man raised an eyebrow with a hidden meaning, and that in return made England glare at America practically screaming 'Entertain that Frog and I. WILL. END. YOU...'

'England' just rolled his eyes playfully at 'America' while raising his voice for everyone to hear his answer.

"I was surprised, you know? With such a womanly body, you won't be disappointed when you see 'it'. And man, such a nice ass. And a big 'it' too." The American explained knowingly with a soft hum while the nations laughed obnoxiously. Some of them even passed out with laughing, namely Prussia and Denmark. And some died because of lack of air.

And all of that took 'America' to jump out of his seat to strangle 'England' with the nations watching with fondness, while the others tried to resurrect some of the nations.

Once done making purple marks on the British neck, 'America' straightened himself with a heavy blush adorning his tanned cheeks. He then glared at France as the Parisian opened his mouth to ask yet another question.

"Angleterre, did you like too what you saw when you took a bath?" France smirked with the other nations; a weird twinkle in their eyes.

And what he got in return was an angry tackle from the big American body occupied by a fuming England.

* * *

><p>After twenty battle clouds formed by America, England, and France; the nations finally settled peacefully after watching with such amusement. And besides, Germany was on the podium again; watching the nations with a murderous glint on his eyes for creating yet another chaos.<p>

"Dummkopfs, when will you ever learn? We have wasted three hours just because of this magic failure—"

"My magic is not a failur—"

"—and then the problems we have since last decade can't even be solved! No one paid attention when England was presenting—"

"Ve~ But Germany, you're doodling a while ago about Mr. America and his 'gentlemanly' clothe—"

"—And all of you are just staring at England's original body, especially his legs and ass! You call that paying attention—"

"But West, you stared at Brow's legs and most especially his butt too—"

"—And shut up! I didn't do that!" Germany fumed; his face flushed with pink.

The nations laughed loudly and the ones resurrected died once again too. Nobody bothered to resurrect them the second time.

"Kesesesesese~ You know what, I think that all of us should just head to a bar this night! Because mein Awesomeness feels that the Yank and Brows should have a rest because of this mishap!" Prussia loudly declared with a thumbs up; making the nations cheer again. Although there was one thing they just needed.

Germany's agreement.

"Dummkopfs... We have a meeting tomorrow..."

And what he got in return were several puppy-dog eyes; their leader being the pouting 'England'. America apparently wanted to just slack off so he used the power of England's body cuteness to make the German agree.

'America' just snorted derisively, but deep inside, England wanted to drink too. A lot. And maybe, he could reverse the spell come the moment he would be drunk. 'America' just nodded stiffly to the still indecisive German.

So far, there were fifteen puppy-dog eyes, ten kneeling nations, and twenty nations who had halo and angel wings on their back. And Germany definitely could hear Angelic songs coming from above... I mean the ceiling...

The German groaned in submission, but not before banging his head on the table.

Everybody cheered.

Well, tonight would be one hell of a night...

But they didn't know it would be literally hell.

* * *

><p><strong>- And, woooohhhooo! This chapter's done! And I don't even know what am I supposed to say. Hahaha XD by the way, there are many pubs in London right? Reviews? And constructive criticism is very much appreciated! :D<strong>


	5. A new type of problem

**I AM BACK AGAIN! I AM BAAAAACK! I AM STILL ALIVE AND KICKING! WOOOOOOHHHHOOOOO! I AM HERE AGAIN AND WRITING AND I AM STILL AAAAALLLLIIIIIVVVVEEEE! OH YEEEEAAAAAHHHH!**

**So, hello to you guys! Haha since when have I updated? Mon dieu, I can't remember. Haha anyways, pardon the outburst above.**

**Okay, about this chapter... I honestly have no idea what have I written here. I mean seriously, I think you'll vomit because of this chapter's suckiness...**

**And I tried to update this last night, but this site kept on being mean to me! It won't let me edit the document! And Yuna, haha mukhang gumana pagkatpos mo kong replyan. Ako lang ba o talagang sugo ka ng Diyos?**

_And I would like to thank ZakuroU and Pastaaddict, because without them, this chapter would be delayed so much more! THANK YOU GUYS! YOU ROCK!_

_And I would like to agree with Yuna (TheSardonyx). Really, England is hot whatever happens and whatever he wears, and whatever you do. Reason? Because that's THE GREAT England. End of story._

_Dj Freaksta: here you go! And please tell your 2p that Im glad I met her :DD_

_Heyheyno.1 USA: Sorry for the delay!_

**Okay. Since I have no more to say, let's proceed to the story, shall we? :)**

***America= America**

**England= England**

**'America' = England**

**'England' = America**

**(It's the same as last time!)**

**Warning: lots of vulgar words, and one particular scene near the end which I know you'll kill me for. Proceed at your own risk.**

**NOTE: This chapter might be a little confusing. Just say something to me if you're confused.**

* * *

><p>"Loud shouts of rowdy people. Check.<p>

Stinky and sweaty men. Check.

Wrecked chairs. Check.

Total damages. Check.

Scary men; though not as awesome as me. Check."

Prussia hummed in deep thought as he put away the red pen he used to mark the small sheet of paper he was holding. He then turned towards the smirking nations with a huge mischievous smile.

"Seriously?" The former pirate stuck on the American body asked incredulously as he smacked away the wandering hands of a certain Frenchman towards his original body. The albino in question just laughed wildly in response as he slung his arm around England's shoulder.

"Ja, ja. That's what I think this pub looks like inside. Kesesesesese~"

England glared maliciously at the Prussian as he tiredly shrugged the pale arm off of his shoulders. Then, his glare became a smirk; one that contained mischief and a challenge.

"Oh really? How about we have a deal?"

"Ohh~ Sure, sure. I'll make sure you lose unawesomely to the awesome me!"

And this time, it was England who laughed loudly like he heard some funny joke. The nations just watched fondly; missing seeing America laugh like that.

"Quite the confidence huh, old chap? I place my money that the interior of this pub is so MUCH different than your 'awesome' checklist. If I win, you have to pay the drinks I'll take. However, if you win, I'll be the one to pay for your drinks. Does it sound okay for you, your royal awesomeness?"

And with that, Prussia suddenly looked unsure; wondering how on earth he managed to agree. Who would know what the pub really looked inside more than England himself? Maybe Germany could give him some money?

'Tch. Unawesome.'

After a moment of internal debate and mental berating, he squinted his crimson eyes to the oblivious Spaniard beside him.

"It's all your fault." The albino grumbled as he stomped towards the entrance; making Spain tilt his head in confusion. The nations the just laugh loudly (especially England) as they too followed him.

England, however, just stayed still before he walked towards his original body that housed America. "Thank you~" The Englishman sang gleefully to the confused younger nation as he passed by him towards the entrance.

Once the tall nation was out of earshot, America questioningly turned to the smirking French beside him.

"What does he mean, France?"

The Parisian in question however just chuckled in reply as he guided the younger nation inside.

"Oui. Angleterre just thanked you because he knows that he could drink in great quantities paid by Prusse. Looks like our dear Brit would take advantage of your high tolerance towards alcohol.~"

And that left America in awe at England's way of thinking.

* * *

><p>The first thing America noticed once he stepped inside was that Prussia was so wrong about his checklist. The inside was much more better.<p>

There were lots of men around the pub but they were not rowdy and they were not the type to pick some random fights. Although they were quite loud, it was their cheerfulness talking. They looked decent and respectful too.

The whole building itself had the homey feeling to it. There was a fireplace on the side and a pool table on the near right. The chairs and tables were wooden and looked old but it was clean and cold to the touch, while the chairs by the window were made of upholstery.

The bartender was not a scary-looking man as Prussia guessed. In fact, the man was friendly and the cheerful type. The bar itself where he works was clean and made of wood, and there were some materials he normally used on his job scattered on it. Behind the bar were wooden shelves with mirror for alcohol and all the like. There were wooden and brass shelves connected to the ceiling for glass storage. And what made America smile wildly were the traditional beer pump handles and some fruit machines.

All in all, the pub was great. Magnificent, even.

After minutes of taking in his surroundings, the awed America spotted a commotion on the bar wherein the bartender looked busy. He then walked near the crowd only to see an incredulous scene.

The nations were cheering loudly and wildly as if they were watching a fight. Perhaps it really applied to them as Prussia, Denmark, England, and Russia were having a contest.

A freaking drinking contest.

Ten shots of whiskey. Five shots of gin. Seven shots of vodka. Nine shots of rum. Three shots of beer.

And what do you know, Denmark already vomited on Norway's jacket. And the result was not pretty.

The second to give up was Prussia which he not-so-gracefully ended by barfing on Germany's boots. And the results were not beautiful too.

And the next to forfeit was a rather alarmed England, surprisingly. He insisted that someone named Flying Mint Bunny was calling him because of some danger lurking around the corners. And to tell you the truth, he really was still not drunk yet.

So, to conclude this contest, Russia won with a creepy smile. And what he wished for the prize was that 'Everyone would become one with Mother Russia, da?' But there he goes, running towards the comfort room to relieve his very upset esophagus.

* * *

><p>He really didn't know what made him drink with the Bad Touch Trio with the addition of England. All he ever knew was that England suddenly slung him on his shoulders with a grunt and made him sit down beside a rather depressed Prussia.<p>

Apparently, the Prussian was sulking because of his 'awesome wasted' money; and Spain, France, and England were already tired of hearing his whines so they dragged America to share their misfortune.

Now, America didn't know how many drinks he had drank, but soon enough, his head felt slightly woozy and his balance a bit off. Really, America didn't want to drink so much as he knew that he would soon be hammered because of England's tolerance to alcohol; or lack thereof. It had been a long time now, but America decided to stop drinking as he also knew that he might do something embarrassing whilst he was drunk; especially while he was stuck inside this smaller body.

He looked warily around the pub; the once peaceful bar becoming a living hell.

Prussia and England were singing on the stage; a rather peculiar song entitled 'Viva La Vida'. And America was very sure that the song did not require a very booming voice moreso that it did not contain words such as 'Bloody Wanker' and 'Mein Awesomeness'.

France and Spain were also on the stage, but they were having a strip dance. A tomato red faced Romano kept on throwing tomatoes at the two while cursing; Spain innocently asking the fiery Italian on why he wasn't a tomato yet.

A very drunk Italy was strangling everyone with strands of pasta as a slightly drunk Germany gave him the piggyback. His trusty whip was helping the pasta achieve world domination.

Denmark and South Korea were dancing too, albeit a little too cheerful and wild. And since they were as noisy as Prussia and England singing, a hand capable of choking and a wok made their presence known to the two energetic nations.

Canada, now with his presence known plus a little drunk-y behavior, kept on wildly wielding his hockey stick. He was parring with Russia who was happily using his pipe. And really, Belarus was also there, using her whole pack of knives to disarm Manada.

Hungary and Japan were just videotaping everything and anything. Be it from the three noisy closets somewhere occupied with pairings called DenNor, SuFin, and HongIce, to the scene where Switzerland managed to use his gun at a naked France for going near his sister, to where Austria was enthusiastically providing the music to Prussia's and England's songs (and yes, Austria was playing the instruments all at the same time), and to where 'England' was being hit on by men and women alike.

America inwardly groaned to himself. There were way too many people surrounding him; asking for his number, which really was England's number now that he remembered; buying him drink, or other whatnots. He was sure that they were hitting on him; although not on the America inside, but on England on the outside appearance.

Right now, he was cursing England for his good looks and over-all charisma. Hell, people were also flocking to his original body, but England didn't seem to mind. But America really did mind. He didn't know if he was jealous because more people were flocking to the smaller man's good looks more than the bigger man's looks, or if he was jealous because these people were hitting on who they thought was the real England and he couldn't help but be angr—NO. Definitely not angry and most definitely not jealous.

"Hey guys, see that gorgeous man over there?" The disgruntled nation pointed to 'America', "He's a nice guy, you know. And he'll accept drinks without hesitation." He tiredly informed to the crowd in front of him; wanting for everyone to just leave him the hell alone. Several groaned in sadness and rejection in response but they crowded towards 'America' nonetheless.

Once America was free from the mob, he shrugged his shoulders out of jealou— annoyance because they were still hitting on England. Even though they thought that they were worshipping the American body, it was still England deep inside. It was still England who they were flirting with. It was still England they were giving their numbers to; it was still England they were shamelessly wanting to bed with. With irritation flooding his mind, the perplexed American just exited the pub to cool his head and he sat on the alleyway near the building.

Besides, it was much more peaceful here outside than inside.

"Hey Arthur! Looks like we've meet again." A low voice suddenly came near where America was sitting; making him flinch in surprise. He turned his head towards the speaker only to see a big man, although not as big as his original American body, walking towards him.

'Great. Another fan of England. When will these people learn that England's min—not interested in them? Tch.'

"Hey." 'England' greeted nonchalantly back as he stood up.

"How are you these days? I haven't seen you in a while." The man curiously said as he subtly towered above 'England'; making America gulp audibly and step back. Unfortunately, his back hit the wall with a soft thump.

"I'm okay. What is it that you want?" He growled softly; not liking one a bit how this guy kept on staring at England's original petite body.

'If this guy's a threat, I'm gonna bash his head in... Oh shit... I hope Iggy got a strong punch...'

"Woah..." The man chuckled, "Easy there, little Artie..." He continued; his hands now flat on the wall, thus trapping 'England' inside this small space. A small squeak escaped from the frozen America before the man towering above him chuckled sultrily.

America cringed at what the man had called him, or rather, at what the man had called who he thought was England. And it ticked him off a lot. If this man had bad intentions, might as well teach this guy a lesson using his 'little Artie's' fist.

America opened his mouth to warn the man to back off but it was suddenly stopped when he felt a hand trailing dangerously low to his thigh. At the same time his breath hitched, the man leaned in closer and closer that America thought he could almost hear the man's heartbeat.

America tried to push the man away but the figure sadly didn't even budge. The American was sure that if in this almost drunk state of his he couldn't push the man away, then that meant that this guy was as persevere as hell.

Or as perverse as hell.

America inwardly gasped as the warm hand on his thigh kept on getting deeper; almost on his inner thigh. And with that unacceptable action, he felt anger boiling inside him coupled with jealousy.

'Shit. This stinky guy wants Iggy... Fuck fuck fuck fuck!'

And before 'England' could pack a punch, the man crashed their lips together forcefully that 'England's' head made contact with the wall behind his trembling body.

America went in complete shock and he didn't know what to do. He felt weak instantly; falling to the ground when the man was suddenly whisked away courtesy of a very angry 'America'.

The man hit the pavement hard; the sound of bones crackling loudly. But before the man could even recover from the assault, 'America' tackled him once again on the ground.

"YOU BASTARD!" A very strong punch was delivered, "STOP TOUCHING..." then a kick to the stomach, "THAT BODY!" Another punch, "YOU BLOODY FUCKING..." soon followed with a twist of the arm, "ARSEHOLE!" And then another vicious kick, "WHY DON'T YOU..." a choking hold to the neck, "FIND SOMEBODY ELSE..." and a hard slap, "TO MOLEST?!" Then an animalistic growl, "I AM SO TIRED OF FEELING YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON MY BODY!" And a last strong packed punch was delivered which sent the bruised man whirling away with a loud scream.

'America' instantly broke down as his eyes held a murderous and hopelessness glint to it. Not wanting any commotion and a dead body, France and Prussia, who immediately went out the pub after hearing some noise, instantly dragged the enraged 'America' away from the bleeding man as Spain helped 'England' stand properly. By the time 'America' was fished away, the man almost had his body dislodged on a dirty sewer. The man then shakily stood up; running away limply in fear of the ballistic 'America'.

England was panting heavily as he used his hand to wipe away the stray tear that dared slip out of his blue eyes. America just stood completely shocked and shaken as France, Prussia, and Spain calmed the hyperventilating Brit.

"Wh-what was that?" America started softly as he took a step towards England. The Brit flinched at the gesture and he looked at the younger nation's green eyes with a forlorn and broken emotion.

The American frowned; hating how England looked so tired right now. Oh, how he wanted to kill the man that assaulted him a while ago but France and Prussia stopped him and England. Although now, right now, he wanted at least an explanation on what happened.

England spoke quietly but it was not the answer America was looking for. He just muttered another confusing thought in par to America's own internal confusion.

"I… I'm sorry Alfred. I didn't know that would h-happen... I understand if you now hate me; that we were swapped. It's my fucking life's fault that you have to experience that... I, umm… Excuse me…"

"A-Arthur...?"

But England didn't hear that as he hastily walked away; trudging again inside the pub.

"Desole, Alfred, for what happened... Arthur just has a bad day... You see, that was his stalker, if you can call it... Well, excusez moi, I'll just talk to him." France softly explained; patting America on the shoulder as he too followed inside.

"That is totally unawesome! Tch... Alfred, Arthur is right... This is just the beginning. If I were you, I'll just endure whatever he usually has to suffer until I'm back to my original body... You know, Arthur really has worth a million of unawesome problems..."

"What do you m-mean?"

Prussia shook his head; smiling grimly as he wiped his hands on his trousers. America opened his mouth to say something; to know more, but he was interrupted when Spain put one of his hands up.

"Just stay safe, amigo... And don't let anyone touch that body, si?"

And the duo followed; leaving America thinking about what had just happened.

After a few minutes, he decided to walk back inside but this time, he would be drinking all his thoughts, concerns, and worries away.

And America was inside the pub's premises the second time; only to see the Englishman drinking happily with the other inebriated nations. Well, at least England was back to normal now...

_'His fake normal, that is…'_

* * *

><p><strong>So, I know that this is quite short, and by that I mean mini short.<strong>

**Haha so, this chapter is a bit confusing, no? Well, just tell me if you're confused and I'll edit this chapter for it to be clear to you, my dear readers.**

_**And did I over-exaggerate England's reaction about the assault? Please tell me so! :((**_

**About the next chapter****: America will finally get drunk, and England would finally see how he usually acts when he's drunk! Maybe instead of Britannia Angel, American Angel would pop out? And who knows, maybe the pub would be destroyed totally? So, watch out also for the nations' hangovers and how would they act for the world meeting the next day!**

**So, goodbye! Reviews will make America drunk!**

**And constructive criticisms are very much welcomed.**


	6. A new type of Angel

5th CHAPTER

**I AM STILL ALIVE! I AM NOT DEAD!**

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry my dear readers! I am so sorry for not updating for almost a year! I really am sorry!**

**I know no amount of apologizing could bring your interest here back at my story and I am begging for your forgiveness. TT_TT**

**You see, these past months, I have lost all my interest in writing this story. However, last night, I read all your reviews again and it made me guilty if I would just leave this story unfinished. Also, your reviews and words sparked my interest for this story once again.**

**And yes, I am continuing this. I know I have lost my readers and hopefully would gain new ones, but I hope you'll still read this.**

**I have re-written every chapter to the best of my abilities. The plot is still the same but I fixed the grammatical and spelling errors here in atonement of me leaving my old readers hanging for almost a year.**

**And I am still so sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and I am sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is again:<strong>

**America= America**

**England= England**

**'America' = England**

**'England' = America**

**(It's the same as last time!)**

* * *

><p>It started with a kiss.<p>

All the chaos that had happened and was still happening right now started just because of a simple kiss.

A simple freaking kiss.

If only they knew that it would result to a totally burnt pub, several casualties and a very furious but a blushing England then they would have stopped the kiss from happening. But no, the kiss really was amusing and highly entertaining for them not to video it to be later used as a black mail. And yes, several took a selfie whilst the building was burning.

Now, since I am talking nonsense here, let's go to a mighty flashback strategically placed in the middle of the story since the authoress didn't know how to start the chapter with the shouting and cheering of the nations.

* * *

><p>"GO GO GO GO GO! YOU CAN DO IT! YOU HAVE THE BODY OF THE MIGHTY ENGLAND SO YOU'LL HAVE THE ALCOHOL TOLERANCE OF A CHILD! GO ON, GET DRUNK SO THAT WE CAN SEE WHATEVER HIGH QUALITY ENTERTAINMENT YOU CAN PROVIDE US! GO AMERICA!"<p>

That was what the inebriated nations chanted rather cheerfully as they watched the drinking match going on between a slurring America and a cackling Germany. England was being held back by a smiling Russia as the former was cursing and trashing like a madman on the larger nation's vice-like grip. The nations just watched with half-amusement half-sadism what was happening on the two body-swapped nations.

"America, you bloody git! Stop what you're doing right now! You'll put my arse and dignity into some serious bloody danger!"

Russia grinned childishly at the still-trashing England on his grip; lowering his mouth near to the other's ear as he did so. Shivers instantly went up the Briton's spine.

"Angliya, calm down. Let the capitalist pig do whatever he wants..." The Russian purred, his accent slurry from the alcohol, as the smaller man stopped dead in his tracks. The fuming nation bent his neck so that he could look directly at the Russian's gleaming eyes.

"You bloody fucker! I know you're doing this to me because that bloody fucking Yankee promised to wear a sunflower tutu while dancing some creepy sunflower dance!"

"..."

"And I know he promised _he will wear it using my body_!"

"..."

"And you're also doing this to me because that bastard American promised to plant thousands of sunflower!"

"..."

"And in _my country_ nonetheless!"

"..."

"**Well, surprise surprise, you're not getting those so LET ME GO**!"

"..."

"..."

"Hahaha...?"

Apparently, laughing was not the response England was looking for, for the drunk Russian had been immediately dislodged away; suddenly begging for forgiveness at the evil-looking England.

Too bad the tall nation ended up on Belarus' lap.

Anyway, as the scared Russian battled for his life and virtue, the enraged Briton stomped towards where the drinking contest had been happening. The crowd of nations parted like that of the Red sea, England being the Moses who came to save the Israelites; namely his body.

Not America.

The American pouted at that; mentally asking on why he heard such things he knew he shouldn't normally hear since it would seem like he was breaking the fourth wall. But he was already drunk beyond his ass and magical imagination so he ignored that thought and just continued drinking happily.

Suddenly, heavy footsteps like that of some huge monster reverberated through the inebriated American's ears; making him giggle childishly as he swished his almost-empty bottle of rum. He turned towards the seething figure with a dopey smile before opening his arms wide as if he would hug some long-lost friend.

"Hello! Have you come –hic – to join me in my tea –hic— party—?" and a large hand covered his still babbling mouth.

"Shut up. Look what you've done, you twat! You're drunk beyond measure, and guess what, you'll have a massive hangover come the following morning! Not that I care since you're the one who'll experience it, but still! That's my bod—and what the bloody hell are you doing?" The Briton asked exasperatedly with a raise of his thin eyebrows as he stared at the smaller nation's befuddled expression.

"Mppf—pffh! Mfshpph!" And when England removed his hand, a girly and British accented shriek pierced throughout the noisy pub; the scream sounding like what England would always emit when someone, France particularly, would grope his bum.

A swift uppercut had been instantly delivered to a dark figure behind the slurring 'England', making everyone pause on their cheering.

"You—hic—perverted French fries! Stop groping—hic – this heavenly sexy—hic— body," 'England' babbled like a pouting child to the nearly unconscious France like he had just not punched his guts out; afterwards pointing shakingly to the surprised 'America', "And that is so not—hic – the reason I screamed! I mean, yeah, the French baguette –hic – is perverted, but look! There's an impostor daring to look like me, the ever—hic– so handsome and—hic— heroic UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!~" The 'Briton' cheered as he introduced himself while he jumped up and down; most of the nations' eyes trained on his ass.

England growled in frustration as he whacked the heads of the perverted nations daring to look at his original, _innocent little_ body. He then looked again at his once-body who was currently singing something consisting of heroes and sexy Englishmen, and that rather made his head hurt in frustration.

"What the hell are you talking about, America?"

At the mention of his name, America instantly stopped on his singing and dancing (and _accidentally_ punching Prussia as he poked his British butt). He stared at the tired-looking England for a minute before, out of nowhere, a wand materialized on his small hands before he spoke something cheerfully and proudly.

"Yeah! –Hic— I'm AMERICA and you're not! Why do you –hic— look like me? I bet you're some villain trying to hurt everyone! BUT GUESS WHAT! I'LL TURN INTO –hic – A HERO AND BEAT YOU UP!" And suddenly, a bright almost-blinding green light covered the swaying 'England'.

Bright blue eyes widened in alarm.

Several jaws dropped.

Music and noise instantly stopped.

Mugs of beer and alcohol crashed on the floor.

Breaths hitched on throats.

And then the light disappeared; completely revealing what had happened to 'England'.

Everyone hummed in great appreciation.

Catcalls and whistles reverberated throughout the pub.

Eyes lustfully raked over the body of 'England'.

And a large hand whacked all of those who dared, yet again, eye-rape his original British _innocent little_ body.

"STOP STARING AT MY BODY! Bloody hell, it looks like the lots of you haven't ever seen a bloody fucking angel!" England seethed as he then glared at the dazed American angel, "And America, you bloody nitwit, how did you even change my body into that form?!"

And yes, 'England' had been transformed into an angel; complete with a very revealing toga that could barely cover his upper thighs and bum, a bright halo floating above his messy mop of hair, and large fluffy wings on his back.

"Actually, Ameri—Angleterre, yes. It is our first time seeing an angel. A hot and absolutely delicious one, too." France chuckled with a sultry voice; that making a large table fly towards him courtesy of a furious but blushing 'America'.

'America' grabbed another table to be thrown at the cackling France but he was sadly interrupted when a pale hand latched on his broad shoulder. A face made its presence known as it emerged from behind him.

"Really England, or whoever you are currently inside America's body, that awesome Angel costume really would make everyone have a hard-on~," Prussia purred with a girly giggle, "And those wings, even though they are just for design, are really aweso—SHIEßE, THEY ARE REAL!"

And as the bewildered Prussian exclaimed that, which made England turn deaf for a couple of seconds, the drunk angel lifted up in the air as he shouted "Oh my gohohosh! I can –hic – flyyyy!~".

Eyes instantly latched on to the giggling nation's exposed bum and vital region.

And England, ever the self-proclaimed conservative nation, produced what he thought were weapons that could protect his original body.

Darts.

And his dart boards would be those colorful lovely eyes imported from many different nations.

* * *

><p>As the nations scurried away for their eyes and lives, and as a seething England chased them with darts and a very creepy smile, America was left alone to drink more alcohol and to giggle like a high school girl with no apparent reason. He wandered throughout the whole pub with a dopey smile as he floated in the air; not caring if his toga rode up to expose more of what had been already exposed.<p>

Although, his little happy adventure had been put to an end when he bumped into a full-body sized mirror which just suddenly appeared for the plot.

America's eyes suddenly widened in surprise.

Then, a wide, face-splitting grin broke into his face before he sauntered sexily (a.k.a drunkenly) towards the mirror. Once he was already in front of the said object, he put his hand on to the mirror's surface as he spoke with a low sensual voice.

"Hi there Artie~ Wow, I'd never –hic— thought that you can be sexier~ I guess I was –hic— wrong, huh? You look so abso-fucking-lutely hot and delicious, babe," the drunk nation slurred as his eyes travelled to 'England's' thighs and legs, "Oh gosh, I can just –hic— do you here, right now..." And a high-pitched giggle escaped his mouth as he promptly made out with the mirror.

Too bad all eyes were on him.

* * *

><p>England slammed his fourth mug of beer on the counter as series of drunken laughter echoed in his ears. His face was beet red from embarrassment and because of what America was doing to what he thought was England; whilst the others were either laughing and or sporting a boner because of the m-rated but definitely hilarious display of 'England' making out with a mirror.<p>

The blue-eyed nation sighed. Things weren't supposed to go like this. The only reason he ever agreed on drinking tonight was that maybe by some miracle he could find the spell to reverse this curse on his drunken state. What he did not put into account was that America had a high alcohol tolerance.

Damn America and his ability to hold liquor.

Suddenly, his annoyance turned into surprise when he saw a figure swaying precariously towards him.

"Hi~ Are you having fun tonight?~" The figure asked happily once he got to the blue-eyed man; completely oblivious to the disappointed gaze England was sending his way because of the view of the completely bare legs and the almost-naked chest.

"No... And you? Are you now done on your magical escapades?" The Briton asked sulkily as he nursed his fifth mug of beer; still bitter and embarrassed that everybody had seen what America had done with and whilst inside his body. The figure, now identified as America, nodded happily as he plopped down on the sit beside England with a very wide smile.

"Yes~ how 'bout you? You done on your impersonation-of-the-hero escapade?" And he giggled drunkenly before leaning on the surprised England.

Uncomfortable silence reigned for a few moments as England adjusted his position for America to be comfortable; whilst the now-smaller blond was sighing in an emotion England didn't recognize.

Moments of silence passed between the two nations before America broke it with a quiet voice.

"I wish Artie is here to see everything..." He remarked drunkenly as he tried to snatch England's beer; his hand meeting only air as the Briton kept it away from his grasp. "I mean, if he was here, I would have already confessed to him and I would have been kissing him deeply right now..."

And England choked on the alcohol he was drinking as his face went from tanned to beet red in a matter of milliseconds.

"C-confess...? And k-kiss...?" England asked with his mind going haywire; his blue eyes going wide in response.

"Yes, like this."

And suddenly, 'England' was on 'America's' lap with his hand tangled on the dirty blond hair; their lips being molded together perfectly into place.

Both were so lost in pleasure that everything became a blur full of passion and long-delayed confession.

* * *

><p>Loud buzzing noise reverberated on the otherwise silent room before the shadowed figure slumped on the bed groaned tiredly.<p>

Big hands clasped tightly on the phone ringing on the table before the figure tapped the screen rather angrily. The man groaned once again and brought the ringing device near to his ear.

"Shut the fuck up arschloch before I sic my wurst army on your house." And the blond figure promptly collapsed again on the bed; his phone still tightly held captured on his calloused hands.

However, his phone rang again for the second time; making him crack one steely blue eye. He then tapped on the screen and tried to scream obscenities to the phone for interrupting his sleeping time. It had been stopped, fortunately, once he realized that someone was not calling him and the ringing, in fact, was his alarm.

The man muttered some curses as he chucked his phone outside the window; sleep instantly clinging to his consciousness.

"Nobody asked for your opinion, lowly bauern. Now shut up and let me sleep..."

And on the other room adjacent to his, the figure could vaguely hear a man cursing 'the unawesome sun for being bright and would someone less awesome than me please fucking switch the sun off?!'

Too bad the figure didn't saw the memo on the alarm saying: _World Meeting Today a.k.a World Hangover Meeting._

* * *

><p>An aromatic scent wafted throughout the kitchen as a slumped figure stirred something boiling on the pot.<p>

Suddenly, another sleepy figure draped himself onto the cooking figure; making him hiss in irritation and shrug the sleepy nation off.

"Dammit Romano, get the fuck off of me!"

The sleepy figure, now known as Romano, whined heavily before latching once again on the cooking figure's arm.

"Buuuuut~ You're so warm Veneziano! Like that adorable tomato hunk sent from heaven!" And he giggled happily as his face flushed red.

Italy groaned in response.

"You really should have not drank so much alcohol last night, stupid fratello. Look how fucking weird you are acting right now; with that hang-over and all!"

Romano suddenly sniffed as tears formed in his eyes; his body shaking as he stepped away from the irritated cooking Italy.

"But... I'm not acting weird! Y-you are the one acting w-weird! And you are the one w-who drank so much and have a hang-over!" And he choked back a sob; rubbing his watery eyes as he did so.

"H-Hey! I'm just j-joking! Ah, come on, let's just go visit that macho tomato bastard si?"

And Romano grinned widely as he glomped his younger brother.

* * *

><p>'Clang!'<p>

'Clang!'

"Francia, we put tomatoes, si?"

'Clang!'

'Clang!'

"Non, Espagne. We put cheese, oui?"

'Clang!'

'Clang!'

"Hahaha~ You're funny! I say we just put lots and lots and lots of tomato in that dish!~"

'Clang!'

'Clang!'

"But you're funnier than moi! In fact, you make me laugh so hard that I already put cheese in the pot!~"

'CLANG!'

'CLANG!'

And the two nations, namely France and Spain, fought more aggressively with their cutlasses; with them both donned in their pirate get-up complete with a murderous glare sent to the other party.

It was a pity as they were just deciding what to put in their breakfast.

'CLANG!'

'CLANG!'

Suddenly, the two of them collapsed on the floor; their faces flushed red as series of loud laughter bubbled from their lips.

"This is so fun!" Spain giggled, "I missed fighting like a pirate!"

France nodded as he wiped some tears from his jovial eyes, "Oui. I just wish Prusse and Angleterre are here so we can relieve our pirate days~"

"Si, but where are they?"

"They're hammered, mon ami. I bet they're having their hangover right now."

And the both of them laughed hard; realizing that they, in fact, were the ones experiencing a massive hangover right now.

"Let's take some pills for headache after we eat, yeah?"

"Okay. But you still haven't put that cheese in the pot, right...?"

"I already put it..."

"..."

"Onhonhon~"

"Hahahaha~"

'CLANG!'

'CLANG!'

* * *

><p>A loud shrilling sound occupied the smoky room before loud and continuous curses followed suite.<p>

"What the fucking fuck, you fucker! My food is not fucking burnt!" The figure covered in black ash yelled ballistically as he jumped up and ripped the fire alarm ringing on the ceiling in one swift motion. The fire alarm had been instantly been thrown out of the window; making a white polar bear resting near the kitchen jolt in surprise at the sound.

Said polar bear curiously padded into the kitchen where his owner, the one wearing nothing but a red and white boxers, was cooking something black on the stove.

"Dammit!" The man cursed again as he stirred the pan with his hockey stick, (yes, with a hockey stick), before throwing the burnt food and the pan altogether outside the window once again.

"Come, Kuma-something, we'll go to a cafe where they serve some shitty pancakes. Because clearly I can't make one right now 'cause everything is such a fucking fucktard..." The man grumbled as he put on some jeans and a hoodie and not even bothering to clear himself off of some soot, nor even taking some pills to cure his pounding head and hang-over.

The bear let himself be picked up while he looked at his disgruntled owner.

"Who are you?"

"I am fucking Manada."

* * *

><p>"Come on, come on, come on! Just sign it, please?~"<p>

"No. No."

"But why? I thought you wanted this?"

"No. Just, no."

"Come on, just marry me, Belarus!~ Be one with Mother Russia!~"

"Go home please, oh my god, you're creeping me out. Please, just go home!"

And a silent figure smiled from where she was seated; her violet eyes staring at her two siblings fighting over a marriage contract.

"You two really has a change of attitude whenever you have a hang-over! Ah, I'll make you both something to ease it!~"

And she went to the kitchen; completely not hearing Belarus' petrified scream as Russia asked her to marry him once again.

* * *

><p>"—and yeah, because apparently he doesn't believe in them!"<p>

"Really?! Wow, so what does he believe in, then? Monsters?"

"Hahaha, maybe. You won't know what he's thinking!"

And the two figures laughed gleefully as they drank some herbal tea from their cups; their plates full of fried rice and fish.

"Yeah. I mean, who doesn't believe in dragons?" And the man chuckled loudly as he gulped a spoonful of rice, afterwards choking; making his companion make face in faux-disgust.

"Yes, yes! Dragons exist! In fact, some of my bosses are dragons, aru!" The figure agreed heartily as he tossed his Hello Kitty stuffed toy away; away to the mountains of copyrighted stuff.

"Really? Well, there are other dragons too! There's Rayquaza, Dragonite, and Charizard! Oh, and don't forget Latios!"

"..."

"..."

"...What are you talking about...?"

"I don't know... And you? What are you talking about...?"

"..."

"We really should cure our hang-over right now..."

* * *

><p>"So..."<p>

A figure slumped under the thick duvets groaned loudly as he felt the covers being carefully pried away from his otherwise almost-naked body.

" 'So' what, huh? Leave me fucking alone! I want to sleep!"

The man trying to rouse the sleepy figure sighed in frustration before sitting on the side of the bed. He let his eyes graze over the now-snoring nation under the bed; wondering if he was this hard to wake up when he had a massive hang-over.

"Come on, Alfred. Wake up. I made some breakfast..." He said; trying to bribe the other into waking up.

What he received was a derisive snort.

"Really? Well, I'm sure you burned it. Now go the fuck away."

A vein popped on the man's forehead once he heard the sleepy response; this time shaking the smaller nation rather hard on the shoulders.

"It's 'burnt', you git! And fucking wake up because we have a meeting to attend!" And as an afterthought, "Dammit, I don't always burn any food I make!"

The disgruntled American groaned tiredly as he sat up; swatting England's hands away from his shoulders. "Okay, geez... I'm awake now, mom. Now you finally now what _I_ always go through when _you_ have hang-overs from a heavy night of drinking..." America mumbled as he sat up and stretched; completely ignoring the Englishman's glare.

"What was that, you twat?"

"Nothin'~ Now, are we going to eat or what? You've prepared bacon right?"

And England sighed as he saw that his original body was still in the angel outfit minus the wings.

"It's all your entire fault why you have that bloody hang-over, so stop complaining... And yes, there's bacon…"

And England tried not to smile as America jumped in happiness only to fall on the floor laughing; both completely ignoring their pounding headaches.

* * *

><p>Everybody was already on the meeting room; patiently waiting for the two English speaking nations to arrive. Well, not everybody was patient.<p>

"They are late for half an hour already. I expect America to be late, but for England? This is not acceptable, considering he's the host of this meeting." Germany growled as he glared at the door, which was now sweating profusely. (Because apparently, doors could do that.)

"Ahh~ Germany, don't worry. They're probably stuck with traffic. And besides, if Angleterre arrives, so will Amerique. Amerique did stay at Angleterre's house last night after all." France piqued up, all the while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ve~ Germany! Let's have some pasta first!"

Germany sighed, completely ignoring the blabbering Italian. The meeting didn't even start yet, and there was already chaos going on.

There were fighting there, bickering over here, choking here, hitting there, and kolkolkoling near here.

The ticked-off German almost burst a vein for all the chaos that was happening all throughout the room, but fortunately, that was stopped when France shrieked; a trembling finger pointed at the double wooden doors. Everyone looked at what had earned France to act like that, and when they finally saw the source, they too screamed.

* * *

><p>"Shut up! Stop screaming!" 'America' roared from the doorway as he stomped off towards the front, darkly waving a very surprised Germany off. Once he was already on the front, and once the German numbly sat down with his mouth agape, he set down his cup of tea on the mahogany table. He then tiredly gestured towards 'England', who was currently munching on a hamburger on the doorway, to come forward together with him.<p>

"A-Angleterre...? Isn't it weird that you're eating a burger and you're wearing those punk clothes and mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu..." The French nation inquired as he hyperventilated; Canada stepping up to calm his father figure down. After successfully being calmed down, he fearfully looked again at the duo. His confused blue eyes drifted towards 'America' who looked ready to kill him.

"And A-amerique...? Isn't it also weird that you're sipping TEA of all drinks and you're wearing those kind of old man's clothes and mon dieu mon dieu mon di—OH. Yeah, you've swapped bodies." And suddenly, France was hit rather hard on his head; courtesy of a ticked-off England.

"Bloody git, stop repeating what happened on the second chapte—WHAT I MEAN IS, stop doing that 'Mon Dieu' of yours; it's rather annoying…" England scolded to the grinning France; wondering why the so-called Frog was not retaliating with some otherwise name-callings too.

And the Briton suddenly knew the answer when a movement near the podium caught his eye.

A movie was playing on the screen above; completely hogging everyone's attention to it.

"What's that?"

"Hmm? Oh, that? Apparently, someone video-d what happened on the bar last night; since everyone rather forgot it because of hang-ove—AND OH MY GOD…"

Then England and America, as well everybody present in the meeting room, went completely frozen as a certain scene showed on the screen.

_"C-confess...? And k-kiss...?" England asked with his mind going haywire; his blue eyes going wide in response._

_"Yes, like this."_

_And suddenly, 'England' climbed into 'America's' lap; his small hands snaking their way on the dirty blond hair. 'America', too shocked to do anything, went frozen for a minute before he responded eagerly; pinning 'England' on the counter beside them._

_Although their passionate make-up session had been put to an end when a blurry figure crashed its way to the two drunken nations._

_It was Prussia. And he was being chased by an almost-naked Hungary._

_'America' suddenly toppled above 'England' on the floor; the 'Briton' emitting a pained and shocked squeak as he accidentally pointed his glowing wand to the mirror he previously made out with. 'America' momentarily regained his senses before he screamed in alarm; seeing that a bright green light hit the mirror from the wand; sending various beams of light throughout the whole pub._

_Some beams of light hit the walls, the ceiling, tables, and even some of the nations; before a rather large ray of the green light hit the fireplace._

* * *

><p>The screen went black for a couple of minutes or so; the watching nations still frozen on their spot.<p>

And before they knew it, the movie went white again before it showed another scene.

* * *

><p><em> There was chaos happening right now.<em>

_The once majestic pub England was so proud of was now burning in huge flames. There were debris everywhere, screams of some nations as fire licked on their clothes, some countries laughing madly despite being handcuffed by cops, remnants of what were once tables and chairs, and tons of bottles of alcohol everywhere._

_What totally stood out on the burning scene was a very furious but blushing 'America' and the otherwise airheaded nations who were taking a selfie whilst the building was burning._

* * *

><p>Everything was silent as the video ended; with no sounds circulating the still room. No one dared to peep a sound in fear of breaking the delicate thin thread that held the most-needed peace.<p>

Although the peace ended just as quickly as it came when pandemonium rose again.

Some nations were laughing on how awesome the party was; few wondering how Switzerland broke out of prison from using firearms whilst in the pub. Some were excited to do again what they had done last night; many crying for the display of their stupidity the night before. But most of all, among the multitude of nations, were teasing a very red 'America' and a madly-sputtering 'England' about the unintentional drunken kiss that partook between the two.

"OH MY FUCKING HELL; OH MY FUCKING HELL NO NO NO NO NO! OH MY GOSH, WHO TOOK THAT FUCKING VIDEO OH MY GOSH NOOOOOO WHAT THE FUCK THIS CAN'T BE!" America screamed loudly as he cradled his head; blocking all the amused laughs everyone was making. On the other side was the then silent England who was currently banging his head on the wall.

Suddenly, a hand was draped over the sulking England's shoulder; a comforting voice sweetly ringing in his ear.

"So~ After the both of you finally released your sexual tensio—" and the speaker narrowly dodged a fist aimed for his face, "—with each other, have you found the cure for this _wonderful_ spell, mon cher?~"

And both England and America screamed in horror before both found comfort in bashing their head on the wall.

Kumajiiro smiled sweetly from Canada's lap.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. The longest chapter I wrote for this story. And maybe a little better than the previous ones. Haha so yeah, thank you for reading guys! Although I'm afraid I'll answer the reviews for the fifth chapter maybe tomorrow or the next time.<strong>

***Translations:**

**Lowly bauern (German)- lowly peasant**

**Arschloch (German)- Asshole**

**Schieße (German)- shit**

***And some other things:**

**Manada- the more aggressive personality of Canada; combination of "Man" and "Canada".**

**Dragonite, Charizard, Latios, and Rayquaza- they are Dragon type Pokemons; and I sure as hell love them so much.**

**And yep. My mind is now tired for all the re-writing I did. Well, good day to you all and thank you once again :DD**

**The goddess of laziness and procrastination**

**—Sabila :DD**


End file.
